


How They Thought 'Eventually' Would Come

by CorgiFromSpace



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorgiFromSpace/pseuds/CorgiFromSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone had a different opinion on how it would happen, but they all agreed that it would.” A series from different peoples perspectives showing how they see Booth and Brennan getting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Argument for Eventually (Angela)

I always thought they’d be fighting. It wouldn’t be their usual bickering either. She’d be furious and he’d be just as mad…

\- - -  
 _“For the last time Bones, I don’t care!” Booth shouted across the lab to Bren. The squints were cowering in the corner, and I was shaking. This argument had pushed the limits of Booth and Brennan’s trust in the other. None of us knew what started it, but I sure as hell hoped something would finish it. Soon._

_“You cannot just come into MY lab, and demand MY expertise whenever the hell you feel like it Booth!” Brennan screamed back. “I cannot stand you thinking you have some claim over my life! We are partners – just partners – so you cannot tell me that the person I am seeing is not the right person for me! Any say you might have in that left years ago when you drew that god forsaken line between us!”_

_“So you seeing Martin now are you?” Booth spat out the other man’s name. “What ever happened to ‘satisfying biological urges’?”_

_“What happened to ’making love’, to ’everything happens eventually’? You’ve been saying things like that since I first met you, but whenever I get close to finding someone to share that with, you drive them away!”_

_“ I drive them away? How do I have any say over you?” Booth had closed the distance between the two partners and they stood toe to toe as they traded insults. “You know what? I don’t even want to know! If you can’t pick up on the subtext behind my words, it doesn’t matter to me.”_

_“Fine.” Brennan said, and turned to walk away. I thought the fight was over. She moved across the platform, before turning back to face Booth. When she spoke again, her tone way softer, but still icy. “What exactly is the subtext behind your words?”_

_“There you go again! Always wanting to know more! Always sticking your nose into places where it doesn’t belong! Do you really want to know? If I tell you, you can’t be angry with me and you can’t run away. You still want to know?”_

_“Just tell me!” Tempe said, growing angry again. Booth hesitated, before storming up to her, grabbing her and pulling her in to his chest. In one fluid movement, he grabbed her lips with his and kissing her senseless._

_Brennan froze at first, while I tried to contain a squeal. We watched as she relaxed into Booth’s arms and kissed him back. He dropped his arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Bren lifted her arms and ran them across his chest and up around his neck, pulling his mouth closer, tilting her own to gain a better angle._

_They broke apart, and lent their foreheads against the others. Both were smiling but I could see tears in Brennan’s eyes._

_“Bones, I’m sorry I got angry, but that is why I don’t like seeing other men with you. I love you, Temperance Brennan, and I should have said something earlier.”_

_Bren smiled and opened her mouth to reply…_  
\- - -

A knock on the startled me out of my daydream. I looked up, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw the others in the room do the same.

“Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth?” A man asked. He would have been in his early forties. He had creases on his forehead and around his eyes, and a sprinkle of grey hairs around his temples. He looked confident, but I could see fear in his eyes…


	2. The Eventual Evening (Hodgins)

I wasn’t like Angela. I thought it would be more romantic. Booth would treat Brennan to a romantic evening…

\- - -   
_Although we weren’t there, we both knew the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal laboratory was silent. It was unnaturally so, even for a Saturday night, but even Dr Temperance Brennan was not working that night. Angela and I were watching the aforementioned doctor as she sat at a table across the restaurant from us._

_It wasn’t like we were stalking her or anything. I was just taking my girlfriend out for dinner on a Saturday night. Neither of us knew that Dr B was going to be there._

_She looked up at that moment, and we thought she’d seen us, but as it were, her date had just arrived. He sat down across from her, and when he turned to call a waiter, I heard Angela gasp._

_Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were on a date, at a fancy restaurant, wearing fancy clothes. What’s more they seemed to be flirting._

_“Hey, Bones, sorry I’m late,” Booth said, and Brennan smiled, shaking her head._

_“It isn’t your fault, Booth,” She replied. “Cullen has set you an extreme amount of paperwork to complete.” Booth laughed._

_“Yeah,” He said, and opened their menus. There was silence for a moment before Booth spoke again. ‘Let me guess, you’ll have the…”_

_There was a crash from the kitchen, and I turned to see what was going on, so I missed what it was that Booth said. By the time I looked back, both partners were laughing softly, their eyes alight with love. Well, I knew it was love, and so did Angela._

_Dinner continued in the same fashion, Booth and Brennan joked and flirted non-stop, and neither seemed uncomfortable with the formal setting of the dinner. Once they’d finished their food, and a generous helping of desert, Booth stood, and walked around the table to stand beside Brennan._

_“Bones, may I have this dance?” He asked, extending his hand. She looked unsure at first, before shrugging and taking the hand. The moved away from their table, and Booth placed one hand on Brennan’s waist, Brennan placed one of her hands on Booth’s shoulder, and their remaining hands joined._

_By now, most of the diners were watching the couple. Brennan had her head lent on Booth’s chest, and they were swaying to an imaginary tune._

_One of the waiters had a brilliant idea. He grabbed his guitar from the kitchen (why he had guitar in there in the first place was beyond me), and he started serenading the dancing partners, who seemed unaware that they were the focus of every patron in the restaurant._

_“I love you, Bones.” We all heard Booth declare. I watched as he brought his lips to hers, and the restaurant broke out into cheers. The partners remained unaware…_  
\- - - 

I felt Angela tense up beside me, and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The man who had walked into the room was silent, letting us come to terms with what we had just been told.

“I’ll keep you informed,” he said, and I nodded. I saw the others doing the same. My eyes met with Zack’s across the room. His eyes were filled with pain.


	3. Eventually Endings Begin (Zack)

Unlike my colleagues, I thought that it would be Dr Brennan who made the first move. She would have rationalized every step already…

\- - -   
_I was walking past Dr Brennan’s when I heard something that caused me to stop. I wasn’t meaning to eavesdrop, I just happened to catch a snippet of the conversation and it sparked curiosity. Booth would have made some comment about a cat, but the relevance of felines in this situation was unclear to me._

_“Booth, I don’t want to be your partner anymore.” Dr Brennan. That was what had made me pause in the first place. I heard a thud, possibly Booth falling off the couch._

_“What?” He said, astounded. I too, was astounded, however, my astonishment didn’t affect my hearing. Clearly Booth was different._

_“I said I don’t want to your partner anymore, Booth.” Dr Brennan said._

_“I heard you, what I meant was why not?” Booth clarified for Brennan, and also myself, even if he was unaware. I saw Angela watching me, and I waved her over, with a finger on my lips in the universal sign for quiet._

_“Because, Booth, I want more than just partners,” Brennan said, and Angela clapped a hand over her mouth trying not to squeal._

_“You want what?” I heard Booth say. Brennan sighed, and I saw her move across the room, grab Booths head and kiss him like crazy…_  
\- - -

Also unlike my colleagues, I didn’t create elaborate scenes where the two got together. But sitting in the sterile room, waiting for news of the partner’s condition.

There had been an accident. That was all we knew. The doctor had come in to let us know that Brennan and Booth were going into surgery, separately of course, but simultaneously. Angela was cling to Hodgins, but Dr Saroyan and I were almost calm.

Grace under pressure. 

Almost to a flaw.


	4. Arrival on the Platform of Eventually (Bones)

We both knew it would end up like this. I looked over at Booth. Booth looked at me. I could feel blood trickling down my face, and he had a large gash along his brow. Our eyes were locked together, but Booth needed more.

Acting as one, we lifted our hands, and linked our fingers together. I could feel the pain pulsing trough my body and, judging by the grimace on his face, Booth was in an equal amount of pain. Yet we managed to rest our forehead together.

“I love you, Bones,” I heard Booth whisper. Somehow, even though our bodies were broken and bloody, our lips joined. It wasn’t a kiss full of lust. It was a kiss of need. We both needed to be sure that the other knew the depth of our emotion before we left this world.

“I love you too, Booth,” I replied. I wasn’t surprised that even now, we were still Booth and Bones. That’s who we were, that is whom we’d fallen in love with. It was Booth I would die with. Not Seeley, just Booth, and he would Die with Bones. That was natural order of things.

My eyes slid shut, and I heard Booth cry out. I groaned in an effort to let him know that I was still there. He squeezed my hand. I squeezed his. 

“I can hear the sirens, Bones,” He whispered. I opened my eyes, and I saw the fear in his. The ambulance would be to late.

“There’s no one else I’d rather die with…” I said, and Booth nodded. He kissed me again, and we both reassured each other of our love, knowing that it could well be the last time we ever heard the other speak. 

My eyes closed again, and I squeezed Booth’s hand. He returned the gesture, before he too slipped into darkness.

This was our eventually.


	5. Against the Odds, Eventually Happened (Booth)

I don’t remember how long I was unconscious for. Bones would tell me it’s impossible to remember being unconscious for a prolonged period of time, but that’s not my point. My point is that I did remember waking up. 

My first reaction was panic. I didn’t know where I was, or what had happened to Bones. I struggled to get my eyes open, and I heard the collective gasps of the squints when I did. Angela was teary eyed; even Zack and Hodgins seemed to have damp eyes. 

I wasn’t looking for them though. I was searching for one person, and they knew it. When I caught a glimpse of her face, I was flooded with a feeling of relief more intense than anything else I had even known. Her eyes caught mine, and tears were flowing down her cheeks. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, she threw herself into my arms. It hurt, but I wrapped my arms around her in return. Angela couldn’t help herself, and came over to us as well, and joined the hug. I was shocked at first but then the doctor entered. Bones let go only a second after Angela, and after a sheepish grin to the doctor, she retreated to the second hospital bed in the room.

“Agent Booth. It is wonderful to see that you are finally awake. How are you feeling?” The doctor asked. His nametag said his name was Dr Christopher Phillips. I groaned, finding it easier to make simple sounds than to actually speak. My throat was on fire.

Dr Phillips passed me some ice, and I swallowed in gratefully. By that time the squints had adopted similar expressions of concern. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Phillips asked. I shook my head. 

“There was an accident, Booth,” Ange began. I nodded. I already knew that. “The SUV was hit by a semi. It was totally destroyed. You and Bren… you were both caught inside it. Luckily, the front wasn’t hit badly, or we wouldn’t have been able to have this conversation.”

“I thought we were going to die, Booth.” Brennan picked up the story, giving Ange time to wipe away her tears. “That’s almost the only thing I remember before passing out. We were both conscious for about five minutes after the crash, but we lost blood quickly.” 

“When they pulled you out, you were holding onto each other. Somehow, Booth, you had managed to move into the centre of the car.” Hodgins took his turn commenting. “By the time you got to hospital, the doctors and surgeons doubted they could do much for you. You may still have trouble walking, but you should make it through rehab.”

“Somehow, you and Dr Brennan both made it through the surgeries. You were both expected to not make it. Unfortunately, you were both in comas. After the injuries you sustained, we expected nothing more then your bodies giving up on you. You were both given 48 hours to live.” Dr Phillips was finished with his examination. “That was over 9 months ago. It seems that you have suffered the more severe injuries. Dr Brennan woke up about 3 months ago.”

“I was so worried you wouldn’t wake up. I swear, Booth, if you ever do that again, I’ll kill you myself.” Bones had come back over to my bed by then, and she grabbed my hand. I managed a small smile. “Booth? Do you think you can speak?”

I swallowed. I knew exactly what I want to say. “I love you, Bones,” I declared, and she smiled. The squints cheered, and Dr Phillips seemed shocked. “I think… I think that’s why we made it through this. We had to have time on this Earth with each other. Together.”

“Besides, Booth. God isn’t prepared for us yet. He’s going to have to make some major changes up there!”

“Bones, you don’t believe in God.” I said. Bones shook her head.

“Every day for the past three months I’ve been praying that you’ll wake up. You have. That give Him some credit with me.” Bones replied before lowering her lips to mine. 

I think I preferred this eventually.


	6. Eventually for All (Cam)

I’d unconsciously known that it would happen at some stage. The rest of us knew it too, even Booth and Brennan, although, they tried to hide it. We never agreed on how it would happen; only that it would. Of all the scenarios posed to me, I never saw it happening the way it did.

Almost crushed by a semi, and in a coma for nine months. Typical Booth. It was also typical of him to say the most important thing he would ever say to his partner within moments of waking up.

The doctors had approached Brennan about disconnecting life-support, and letting Booth go, She refused. I remember what she said to me the night after she woke up.

“He’s going to make, Cam,” She had said. “If I survived, he’ll survive. He promised.”

For as long as I’d known the woman, there was only one other time I’d seen her so vulnerable, and that was when we were first told of Booth’s fake death. If he died now, with her in such a critical condition, I knew that it’d mean her down fall.

Seeing them in the hospital was such a strong contrast to seeing them now. Booth’s arm was wrapped around Brennan’s shoulders, and her hand was on his just, gently giving him support as he walked out of the hospital. 

It was a miracle that he was walking again, and it was in no small part thanks to Brennan. Every day she would stop by his rehab, and he would push himself harder, knowing that once he made it through the pain, he’d be back with her, being the dynamic duo we had all come to love.

All us squints were there. We cheered Booth on, but knew that he was focused on his partner. As they climbed down the stairs and stumbled over to the car, I finally heard Brennan reveal the truth.

“I love you, Booth, and I knew that you wouldn’t leave me,” She said, kissing his cheek. It seemed like such a simple gesture, but it meant the word to the partners. Her eventually had come, and with it came hope for the future.

If only we could all have the love that was shared between those two. Maybe one day we will.


End file.
